La Recherche
by Ken'ichi-Y
Summary: Meh... Enjoy! Oh, and for the summary, look inside. /ON HOLD/
1. Chapter 1

Title: The search - La Recherche

Rating: Currently teen.

Summary: Two warm hearted people come together to find the missing baby boy. What they didn't expect to find along the way was _love._

Inspiration: The winter season. My good friends, Jason and Sara, always arguing and giving me inspiration for an arguing couple story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the others, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

~oOo~

Was this man born a jackass?

Kagome Higurashi could not believe it, no, she didn't want to believe it. This... this infuriating ass in front of her just didn't want to get it that_ he_ stole _her_ parking space. He was hot and well built but so annoying, at this moment she wanted to kill him slowly and painfully. She was late for work, forgot her jacket at home in her rush to get to work and now, now she was freezing cold.

He finally noticed that she didn't have a jacket and was freezing. Instead of being the nice gentleman he usually was he turned and walked into the large building, Kagome growled and stomped into the building right after him.

As he stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for his floor, Kagome also pushed that same button and blinked when she realized it was already pushed. He smirked but never said a word, Kagome suspected that he knew her. The floor that both of them were going to was the top floor.

"What is your name?" he asked suddenly. Kagome blinked and looked over at him.

"Why would you care?" she questioned clearly avoiding his question.

"I know your name, I was just being polite."

"Yeah? What's my name then?" Kagome challenged, knowing that he would not know.

"Now, Higurashi-san, I think you need to be a little more polite to your boss." he teased.

Kagome nearly fainted as she heard him utter her last name, but then she heard boss and did faint. The man easily caught her and held her bridal style, patiently waiting for their floor to come.

The top floor came and he walked into the large room that was filled with small cubicles. They smiled at him warmly then laughed when they saw Kagome, no one told her purposely about the date the new boss was coming on because they wanted to see her reaction to the whole thing. And right now they were glad they didn't tell her.

"Good morning, Mr. Taisho!" his secretary, Kikyo, said as she followed him into the large office. All the while glaring at little Kagome who was held in his arms.

"Good morning, Miss. Higurashi." he replied, smiling warmly at her and doing his best to hide his disgust. Taisho set Kagome down on the black couch before removing his winter coat and hanging it on the coat stand.

Kikyo was Kagome's older sister, she was the biggest slut you could come across. Her skirt barely covered her, it was so short you could see her ugly pink thong. Her mostly clean white dress shirt was opened at the top and you could see a ugly shade of pink lacy bra. Kikyo stayed in the room, moving her hips to what she thought was a seductive rhythm.

"You may go."

He spoke after a while, he just wanted to sit back and enjoy his first day as their boss. Kikyo nodded and 'accidentally' dropped her phone. As she reached down to grab it she made sure to show a lot of cleavage. He gagged quietly and quickly composed himself, smiling warmly at her all the way until she left the office.

Taisho let out a loud sigh of relief and stood to lock his door, not wanting any disruptions at the moment.

He turned around and stared at Kagome as she stirred slightly, shaking his head he walked to his desk and looked over the papers Kikyo had left on the desk.

Taisho stood and looked in the small fridge in the corner of his large office, he found two bottles of Coke and a small cake that said 'Welcome New Boss'. A small chuckle left him as he realized it was from Kagome, if the small printing of her name didn't give it away.

"She made a nice impression," he muttered, another chuckle leaving him.

Taisho pulled one Coke bottle from the fridge and opened it, pouring some into two glasses. He took the cake out of the fridge after putting the Coke back in. After cutting two slices and putting them in plates, he put the triple chocolate cake, his favorite, in the small white fridge again and closed it.

He set his cake and Coke on his desk, and the other glass of Coke and piece of cake on to low table beside Kagome. Kneeling down on one knee he shook her gently, and watched as she stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"Wahh..." Kagome rubbed her eyes and sat up, "What... what happened?"

"You fainted, my dear." Taisho said, now sitting behind his desk, eating his cake.

"Oh... Hey! Don't call me 'my dear', asshole." she yelled, glaring at him when she saw he was eating _her _cake.

"Higurashi-san, I suggest you follow me." Taisho said as he stood and started to walk to his small private washroom. Kagome followed dumbly.

Taisho grabbed Kagome in a quick motion, making her lean against the sink. He grabbed the bar of soap and stuffed it in her mouth, holding her there and staring at his watch. Kagome thrashed and screamed into the soap, struggling against his strong grip.

After a minute or so she calmed down and stared at the sink counter top. A few more minutes passed before he finally pulled the bar of soap on of her mouth, rinsed it and walked out of the washroom and into the office again.

Kagome blinked at herself in the small mirror before washing her mouth over and over until the horrible taste in her mouth was gone. She walked out of the washroom and closed the door behind her, Taisho was still eating his cake, but this time he was on his laptop.

He glanced at her as she stepped back into the room before going back to whatever he was doing on his laptop. Lifting his hand he gestured to the cake and Coke on the table and her, then placed it back on the laptop with his other hand.

Kagome sat down on the couch and awkwardly ate her cake, glancing at him on occasion. Taisho looked up and over at her, staring at her quietly.

"W-what's your name?" she asked, blushing and cursing herself for not keeping her cool demeanor. He smiled warmly at her and stood with his Coke and cake and walked over to her, sitting next to her on the large couch.

"Taisho Sugimi, and yours?" he asked, even though he already knew. She smiled at him.

"Higurashi Kagome."

"My secretary's little sister, eh?" Kagome looked down, seemingly hurt and annoyed, "What's wro-"

"Well?" Kagome spat as she stood, "Are you not going to compair me to her? Tell me how I'm just like her?"

"No." he said automatically, a warm smile on his face, "You are nothing like her. Where she is a sleeper, you are untouched. She is a drinker, you are not. She is a bitch, you are not, well somewhat but that is different bitchiness. Shall I go on, Higurashi-san?"

Kagome smiled and giggled softly, she sat back down and started to eat her cake again, this time less awkwardly and more happier. Sugimi smiled as he watched her eat before joining her.

Something about her stirred the blood in his veins like no other had and he enjoyed it. He didn't know why but she was making him so happy, happier than usual and he just loved it. He wished his ex-mate had been more like her, no, she had been a bitch.

Everytime his son cried she slapped him and yelled at him to shut up, Sugimi had gotten so angry he slapped her and called a urgent meeting at the youkai court. It was held within the hour and the divorce within the same hour. He got rights to everything, she got nothing from him but another slap and that was it.

The divorce had happened last week and he was not okay, his son needed a mother to breastfeed him and there was no one that could help with that. His son, Sesshomaru, was only one month old and definitely not old enough to do anything. He couldn't do anything but cry, wet his diaper and eat.

"Mr. Taisho? Mr. Taisho? Sugimi?" he snapped out of his daze and blinked at the hand waving in his face. "Are you alright, Sugimi?"

"Yes. Sorry about that, I was a little lost in thought there. Remembering old friends is all." he said a fake chuckle and smiled came from him. Kagome could see the pain and concern in his eyes.

"Don't lie, maybe I can help?"

"Yeah, sure. The only way you could help is if your good with babies and can breastfeed." Sugimi muttered quickly and quietly, hoping she didn't hear him.

"I am good with babies and I know a spell that can make a female breastfeed." Kagome said before she could stop herself. Sugimi's eyes widened when he heard spell and he stood up, staring at her cautiously.

"Your a miko or a witch? Which one?" he questioned, hoping it was witch.

"Uhh, m-miko." she stuttered out, his eye's widened even more, "But, I would never harm a soul unless they killed or hurt someone close to me, I promise. A-also I know your a D-Daiyoukai."

He stared at her a little longer before sitting down again, still staring at her.

"Help me." Kagome gasped softly at the pained look on his face. Sugimi didn't want his son to be taken away from him by the youkai council because of his bitch of a mother. He loved his son more than anything and would do anything to keep him with him. Kagome read his thoughts and nodded, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I'll help you." she said, Sugimi smiled and hugged her. He picked her up bridal style and told her to act like she was sleeping, and she did so wonderfully. He opened the door and walked out, and to the elevator.

They got to his black car and quickly sped down the road, Kagome started the spell and just as they reached his masion she finished it. They had made it to his house in a record time and quickly parked the car before bolting into the house. As they were running Kagome changed her clothes to a pair of black sweats and a black shirt, and white inside fur coat.

Sugimi and Kagome ran through the house after quickly taking of their shoes in the mud room and raced to Sesshomaru's bedroom. Sugimi explained everything to her on the drive there and Kagome was ready. They were ready but what they weren't ready for was the sight before them. They saw a room that was...

..._empty._

~oOo~

First story I have ever written for Inuyasha. I would like to hear your feed back on what I can improve for my writing in this series. Flames, criticism and whatever else you have to tell me I take. I don't feel bad if you tell me I suck, if you tell me that, all I do is aim to improve my writing in this series.

Review, tell me what you think.

_Ken..._


	2. Chapter 2

This is clearly not a chapter.

I have something on my profile I would like you to read, then I would like for you to vote on the Poll I have made.

I am looking forward to reading the votes, so please, check it out and vote.

By the way, I need at least three more reviews to update this story.

That is... if you want me to.

_Ken..._


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The search – La Recherche

Rating: Currently teen.

Summary: Two warm hearted people come together to find the missing baby boy. What they didn't expect to find along the way was _love._

Inspiration: The winter season.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the others, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

~oOo~

Kagome glared at the male that sat across from her in the large meeting room on the tenth floor of her building. His silver hair looked rough and somewhat dirty, and his golden-honeysuckle eyes stared at her lustfully, Kagome made her glare more intense. Sugimi sat beside the male and she suddenly over heard him say, 'Stop staring, _Inuyasha_.'

Kagome froze dead as she heard that name. He was Kikyo's boyfriend! Even though they still went after different people they still dated. Kagome knew he looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She couldn't breath properly anymore and she could hear her blood thumping loudly in her ears. Kagome was scared, well, anybody would be scared if they ever saw the person that _raped_ them. Yes, Kagome was raped. Kikyo had been sitting in a chair calmly watching as her younger sister struggled to break free of Inuyasha's hold.

Kagome started crying and she ran out of the confrence room leaving behind a group of confused people. Kikyo was smiling, Inuyasha was smiling as well.

Sugimi stood and ran after her, hoping to comfort her somehow. Kikyo growled softly and glared out the door of which the couple had used. Inuyasha sneered and glared as well.

Sango, who sat beside Miroku, glared at the two offending people that sat at the U shaped table with them.

The meeting started up again after a few awkward minutes and Sango turned her head to the front of the table which was a clear area. The large screen that they used for the slideshows was now showing a picture of a fairly large area on the other side of Tokyo.

~oOo~

Kagome sobbed and sobbed in her small cubicle that was in the corner of her floor. That's how Sugimi found her when he came.

Kneeling down beside her he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hold. Kagome jumped on him, his back hit the wall as she wrapped her legs around his slim waist and her arms just under his arms. Sugimi stared down at her in shock before getting over it and re-wrapping his arms around her small frame. He made 'shushing' noises in hope of getting her to calm down enough to explain what happened.

Kagome calmed down in his comforting hold and sniffed a few times more. Sugimi stood and walked into his office still holding onto Kagome as he locked the door and sat on the couch. He need to know what had made her cry like that and he need to know now.

"What happened to make you cry like that and run out of the room, Higurashi-san?" he asked, concern lining his soft yet deep silky voice.

After a few more sniffs Kagome anwsered, "H-he raped m-me a y-year a-ago."

Sugimi froze dead as he heard the word 'raped'. A red tinting was now outlining his eyes, he was clearly angry. Kagome looked up at him and fear ran through her small sobbing frame, she pushed away from him in fear of getting hurt.

Sugimi turned his now fully red gaze over to her quivering form, confusion ran through him as he realized she was scared of him. Dropping to his knees beside her, he pulled her into a warm embrace and gently kissed her temple.

"H-he also s-said that h-he will k-k-kill anything that I l-love or c-care about." she sobbed out again, her eyes were red and puffy and her lips had a light red lining around them, her nose was also as red as her cheeks.

"Kagome, don't worry. I won't allow anyone to hurt you or any of your friends. I... I promise." he whispered in her ear.

"B-but I care a-about you and he took Ses-sh-maru-u away from you and... and..." Sugimi cut her off by gently placing a finger of her slightly swollen lips. He leaned down and nuzzled her face and neck, wondering to himself if this will work on a miko. It surprisingly did and she calmed down, he continued to nuzzled her ear and neck.

Sugimi smiled as he heard her whine softly, he then remembered she said only a year ago.

"Kagome, did you... did you get pregnent?" he asked softly in her ear.

Kagome whimpered and nodded.

"Did you have children?"

Nod.

"One?"

Shake.

"Two?"

Nod.

"Girls?"

Shake.

"Boy and girl?"

Shake.

"Boys?"

Nod.

"Ahh... Names?"

"Kyoryoku and Hageshi."

"Strong and Fierce? Interesting."

"Hageshi is the oldest. But what gets me is, why don't they look like Inuyasha but instead they look more like you. They're full demons instead of half, because if it was Inuyasha who sired them then they would be half demon instead of quarter because I am a miko, but they are full demon and look like... you." Kagome explained softly, a warm, dazzling smile lit her face.

"I guess the Kami's have their ways with peoples lives." he replied, a smile also lining his strong features.

"Maybe it's Fate or maybe Destiny." she giggled out softly, Sugimi looked down at her with a completely stotic face before laughing at how her face turned into confusion at his previous one. "Shut up!" she yelled, pouting angrily.

"Higurashi-san..." Sugimi said slowly, he picked her up and placed her in his chair, then rolled it over so it was facing the wall. "Time out..." he whispered in her ear before nipping the lobe gently, Kagome moaned softly. She had no idea that place was so sensitive! Sugimi chuckled softly in her ear then pulled away.

He lay down on the couch and stared at the ceiling paitently waiting for thirty minutes to pass. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her _and_ searching Japan for his son, Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked over at Sugimi from the corner of her eye and smiled happily, quietly she stood and walked over to the door. In a flash she found herself pinned to the door, her back against a muscled chest.

"Kagome..." a deep seductive voice said in her ear. She shivered. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uhh... ehm... umm... w-washr-room... hehehe..." she stuttered out, clearly not even thinking straight, if she were thinking straight she would have smacked herself silly for the words she had just uttered. He chuckled gently in her sensitive ear and nipped the lobe for a second time in that hour. "Meh..."

"Cat got your tongue, dear?" he teasingly asked against her neck, which he had started to kiss and suck on.

"N-no... mmm..." she got out. He chuckled seductivly in her little ear, Kagome turned into a puddle of goo. The only thing holding her up were his arms.

Sugimi listened as she whimpered, whined, moaned, and so much more at his simple touches. He nipped her neck and sucked on her collar bone. Sugimi found that he couldn't stop, she was just so responsive and submissive, he just loved that kind of female. Her smooth hands clung to his pants as she panted for air for her starving lungs. He smiled and continued to nip at her neck and ear.

Kagome came back to reality and turned around, pushing him away from her. Sugimi came to his senses as well and stared at her eye wide.

"Kagome..." he whispered, a slightly regretful look in his eye.

Kagome opened the door and ran out of the room, past the empty cubicles and towards the elevator. Just as the doors were closing Sugimi made it and ran in as the doors closed and the elevator began to move to the main floor of the large building.

~oOo~

Is that an okay place to leave off? I wonder. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this... this... umm... awkward, yeah awkward chapter. Hehehe... ehm. Moving on...

Review, need at least...7?... to continue.

_Ken..._


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The search – La Recherche

Rating: Currently teen.

Summary: Two warm hearted people come together to find the missing baby boy. What they didn't expect to find along the way was _love._

Inspiration: The winter season.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the others, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

~oOo~

He stared at her with a slight regretful look.

She stared at him in fear.

Kagome gulped and slowly backed away, tears coming to the surface. _She's remembering Inuyasha, _he mused to himself, _is this how he looked when he raped her? _So many questions came to his mind about the rape.

He inhaled a long breath and held it, then exhaled slowly. "Kagome..." he started, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I guess I just... I don't know... I..."

"No!" she yelled. "Just stop! Just leave me alone, Sugimi!"

"Kagome, please," he whined out.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, sobbing now.

He whimpered softly and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome struggled against him, screaming. He leaned down and nuzzled her cheeks and eyes, all the while letting out soft, soothing growls. Kagome stopped all movement and relaxed into him. However, she still sobbed.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why did you do it?"

"Kagome, I honestly, don't know." he whispered in her ear, "I... I don't know. Please, forgive me."

"I forgive you, but never do that again." she whispered, sniffing.

"I prom-" he paused and took a small breather. "I promise..." He felt sad inside, she fit so perfectly against him, answered to everything he did and he loved it. He felt himself falling for her fast and hard. But, he didn't know what to do to get her.

~oOo~

Review, or I shall hunt you down... Ò_Ó

_Ken..._


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The search

Rating: Currently teen.

Summary: Two warm hearted people come together to find the missing baby boy. What they didn't expect to find along the way was... _love._

Inspirating: The winter season.

Claimer: Kyoryoku, Hageshi, Kairi, Taro and the name Akiaro is mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the others, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

~oOo~

Kagome smiled into her French Vanilla cappuccino, even when she was emotional in anyway, this was the only thing that made her relaxed. In front of her was her laptop and a few documents. She loved Saturday, best time of the week.

Kagome had a meeting with Sugimi and two of his co-workers. She hated going anywhere with her bosses co-workers, they were all perverts and old. But, here she was, nice little Kagome sitting in the window seat at the corner of the cafe, Shikon cafe, to be exact. The most loved cafe, Saturday's and Sunday's were the only days it was near empty, which was shocking considering how many people had days off on the weekends.

A ding brought Kagome out of her thoughts. Looking up she caught sight of Sugimi and his co-workers. The first was tall and lean, she could she muscle beneath the crisp white dress shirt he wore. His hair was a soft auburn colour and he had green eyes.

The other was different, they looked alike except for the huge difference of eyes and hair. The second males hair was a dark blue and looked like it had slight natural purple in it. His eyes were the most capturing thing though, they shown with a light that Kagome thought impossible. They were a soft, light purple that blended with his hair.

Alarms suddenly went off in Kagome's head. Youkai's. Taiyoukai's. Daiyoukai's.

To say Kagome wasn't attracted to them though was a total lie. In fact she gave them her own secret names, the first male was, Sexy, the second male was, Smexy. Ahh, the hotly named twins she never met in her life time, till now that is.

Sugimi caught sight of her and gestured to the males to follow, he walked over to her and sat down to her right. The males sat down across from them. Smexy in front of Kagome and Sexy in front of Sugimi.

"Higurashi-san, thank you for coming. This male," he said, gesturing to the one she dubbed Sexy, "is Kyaor Kairi. And this one," he continued, gesturing to Smexy, "is Kao Taro. Kairi, Taro, this is Higurashi Kagome." The greetings were exchanged between the three.

After a while of silence, Kagome realized that Taro was Kairi's personal assistant, just like her. The give away was the documents.

Sugimi started of gently, not wanting to push them, he started off with their company's, Taisho inc. and C'nM inc. **. **Kairi, the boss of the company, talked with him. Taro and Kagome talked and exchanged some notes on their company's boss and the company's.

The sun had begun to set and when they finally noticed it, it was nearly gone. They decided to call it a day, Sugimi payed for their stuff and they left. Kagome realized that the three males had come in a small limo.

"Come, Higurashi-san, I shall take you home." Sugimi said, smiling warmly at her. The other males were already in the limo, waiting for them.

"Nah, it's alright, Mr. Taisho. I promised Yoku and Hage that i'd make dinner with them and bake some cookies and cake too, I'm going to pick them up from the babysitter." she replied, smiling back at him. Both unaware to the two pairs of eyes watching them with amusement.

"I insist. I can take you to the baby sitters place and then home too, can I?" he offered, nearly begging. Kagome smiled and thanked him. She got into the mini limo and crawled over for Sugimi to climb in. Kagome gave the driver the directions and they were off.

Kagome got her two boys and they climbed in.

Hageshi had silver hair with black in the front of his face and at the bottom tips, while Kyoryoku was opposite of that. They both had mini little fangs in their mouth that looked like normal human canine teeth. What shocked them was that they didn't have ears.

"This is Kyoryoku and Hageshi. I know, I know. No ears, right? Watch." Kagome told them, then snapped her fingers. Black cat ears appeared on Hageshi's head and silver-white ears on Kyoryoku's head. The males introduced themselves to the children.

"Hiya!"

"Ello!" Kyoryoku and Hageshi said in unison, grinning at them.

"R u sayin fr diner? Cn u? Pwease?" Kyoryoku asked, both him and his brother giving them the puppy dog eyes. They chuckled and asked Kagome if she minded.

"Not at all. It'll be fun." she replied, pulling Hageshi onto her lap. Kyoryoku stared at them before turning and climbing onto Sugimi's lap. He was shocked at that but wrapped an arm around the little boy. Kyoryoku snuggled into Sugimi's Armani suit jacket, pretty much hiding inside of it.

"Oh, yes! Higurashi-san, remember Monday we start searching for Sesshomaru." Sugimi said, flashing her a smile. Kagome smiled back and nodded. "Also, Kairi and Taro are coming with us so you have no need to worry that I will... _ehm_... yeah."

Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed a cherry-red colour, turning away to look out the window. Sugimi stared curiously at her blush. _I thought she was mad at me for that? _He thought. A perverted smirk subconsciously making it's way onto his face.

Kairi and Taro watched with interest, very curious as to what Sugimi meant when he said she didn't have to worry about him doing something. Hageshi, gladly, had fallen asleep. Kyoryoku, sadly, had not and had heard the whole conversation.

"Mama, woo s Sesoaru?" he asked, curiosity clear as day in his golden brown-honeysuckle eyes. His eyes were a mix of the soft golden-honeysuckle colour of Sugimi's and the soft chocolate-brown colour of Kagome's.

"Sesshomaru is my son, little one. He went missing three weeks ago, this is the fourth week." Sugimi answered for Kagome, smiling down at Kyoryoku.

"Oh, yes, Sugimi! What did you do so far to try and find him?" Taro asked, a deep and soft voice that had a gentle feeling on the ears.

"Well, I had a few hired people search the abandoned warehouses on the northern and eastern parts of Tokyo, although we got found no people we found a few other interesting items that can help us with our search. After that I had people check every single place in Tokyo so that only leaves the mountains, where we are going." Sugimi explained.

"Okay, so we're going to the mountains. Interesting." Kairi voiced, smirking. The deep texture of his voice was hot, there was a warmth and softness clear in there and it seemed to be permanent.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. They went to the store and picked up a few things – whipped topping cans, cool whip tubs, sprinkles, etc. – for the dessert they were making. They arrived at the sunset shrine that Kagome had got on the passing of her mother. Souta – her little brother – lived with her and – Akiaro – their grandfather who was as energetic as a five y/o and as healthy as a twenty y/o.

~oOo~

Enjoy? Sorry I was going to update January first, or before. My birthday was yesterday and I was banned from going to my room for the day till night, I was going to update in the morning but I found myself dragged to a old people ball. I know right! Worst birthday of my life. Anyways I'm just giving excuses so I don't mind if you hate me. About the Christmas thing I changed it, I found I couldn't write it, it was kind of painful for me considering my mother died during Christmas.

Anyways, I'll try and update soon.

Next chapter is the dinner making, eating, then making some sweets – cake, cookies – and maybe something else.

Later!~ ;)

_Ken..._


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The search

Rating: Currently teen.

Summary: Two warm hearted people come together to find the missing baby boy. What they didn't expect to find along the way was... _love._

Inspiration: The winter season.

Claimer: Kyoryoku, Hageshi, Kairi, Taro and the name Akiaro is mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the others, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

~oOo~

They entered the house and removed all their winter clothing and hung it. Sugimi helped Hageshi remove his stuff while Kagome helped Kyoryoku; Taro and Kairi hung everything up and put everything away.

After they finished undressing Kagome led them into the connected family room and kitchen. The large open space was lit up when she flicked the lights on.

Kagome gestured to the couch and offered them a drink, the typical politeness act when you have guests in your house. "No, thank you though, I'm fine." Sugimi said, flashing her a bright smile; a tinge of blush appeared on her cheeks for a moment before disappearing.

"I as well." Taro spoke, grinning at her as Hageshi played with his tie from his place on Taro's lap.

"Same here." Kairi said, moving Kyoryoku's hands around playfully.

"Alright. What about you two?" Kagome asked, crouching down in front of Kairi and Taro. She gently poked her children in the back to signal them she was behind them.

"Nuh, tank yo." Kyoryoku said, giving her a toothy smile; Kagome giggled and kissed his head. Hageshi said the same thing as a reply but different wording.

Kagome stood and went into the kitchen to start dinner. "You guys can watch television. The remote is on the table beside you 'Gimi." Kagome grinned at his surprised look at the nickname she gave him.

"Well, thank you, 'Gome." He said, flashing her the same smile as before; it was his signature smile. Kagome swallowed visibly and turned away, she seriously had no idea what was making her act this way and she could really hold off on Monday.

~oOo~

Hey! I finally got to update, my last few weeks have been pretty hectic; so sorry. I finished it off a couple nights ago and was going to update but I fell asleep on my laptop. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! I love hearing your feedback and I can't wait to read some when I have the time.

Oh and I decided to play the story out a little longer than I originally planned, so that's why there is not a full chapter as I had said the last time I would do. Next update won't be for a while so please be happy with what you have so far.

I also am having trouble deciding on a design for the treats their making, anyone have any ideas for that? Also, that is odd to me considering I am a professional baker. O_O Don't tell anyone! I'll back you a cake if you don't.

I'm looking for a Beta Reader, anyone interested in that? Not many people are it seems. Thanks for reading this annoyingly long whatever I just wrote as an explanation for why I didn't do what I did. Well, I'm going to go crash in my bed for a couple of hours; maybe. PM message me if you need something!

Later!~ ;)

Ken...


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The search

Rating: Currently teen.

Summary: Two warm hearted people come together to find the missing baby boy. What they didn't expect to find along the way was... _love._

Inspiration: The winter season.

Claimer: Kyoryoku, Hageshi, Kairi, Taro and the name Akiaro is mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the others, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome hummed as she moved around the kitchen, chopping vegetables, cooking soup and rice on the stove and baking potatoes. Kyoryoku sat on the counter-top of the island, nibbling on a piece of raw carrot. Hageshi had fallen asleep a little while ago and was tucked into his bed earlier by a grinning Kairi.<p>

"Sugimi, can you pass me the onions?" Kagome asked, putting a little oil in the middle of the hot pan. Sugimi came over with the bowl of onion and slowly dropped them into it. "Thanks."

"Mhmm..." he muttered, then went back to where he was chopping beside Kyoryoku.

Taro cooked the soup and and rice easily; Kagome came over with the broccoli and spinach, Sugimi finished chopping the carrots Julian style and handed them to Taro.

"What kind of a soup is this, I have not had nor heard of it before?" Taro asked, stirring the ingredients into the pot.

Grinning, Kagome answered, "My mother's recipe, passed down for generations. Don't worry, Taro, it tastes better than the things you see going into it." Kagome pointed at the spinach and broccoli with a teasing smile. Taro pouted.

"I will have you know, I love spinach." Taro said, turning to look back at his soup.

"You may love spinach, but I can tell you don't like broccoli." Kagome said, smirking deviously at him. He shot her a glare and continued to pout.

"Whatever," he growled, muttering to himself. Kagome giggled and turned back to cooking her onions and rice.

"Well," Kairi started as he entered the large kitchen, "Hageshi is asleep and- damn, what is that wonderful smell?" He looked at all the counters with various vegetables and ingredients curiously, his nose twitching.

"That would be something called, soup." Kagome replied, giving a dramatic look to the pot.

"Yes, it would seem so. What kind of soup, I don't believe I have had the pleasure of ever smelling something so wonderful." Kairi said, leaning over and sniffing the orange-red colour liquid.

"I call it... Wonder Soup." Kagome said, putting quotations around the words 'Wonder Soup.' Kairi chuckled and rolled his eyes, turning to the rice, he used a fork to move it around a bit, as to not let it stick to the bottom. "Good name, nay?"

"Yes, a wonderful name, Kagome-chan." Kairi said, shaking his head in his amusement. Kagome giggled and smiled. Taro paused in his stirring and leaned over to smell the soup. He moaned and licked his lips, the saliva glands in his mouth working overtime.

"Calm down, Taro-kun, we'll be eating soon." Kairi said softly, wrapping an arm around Taro's shoulder. Taro whined and pouted some more; Kairi chuckled and patted his shoulder gently.

"Mama..." Kyoryoku pouted, lifting his arms in the air and giggling. Kagome smiled and picked him up gently, kissing the top of his head and nuzzling his cheek. Sugimi stared at them in sadness, he really wanted his Sesshomaru back so he could coddle him like Kagome does to her boys. He sighed and turned his gaze out the window, the light snowfall was beautiful.

"Sesshomaru," He whispered, "I will find you, no matter what, my son."

* * *

><p>~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Yah! Sorry. At least I update faster than most people on here do, so, you can't hate me yet.<p>

Review!

Ken... ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The search

Rating: Currently teen.

Summary: Two warm hearted people come together to find the missing baby boy. What they didn't expect to find along the way was... _love._

Inspiration: The winter season.

Claimer: Kyoryoku, Hageshi, Kairi, Taro and the name Akiaro is mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the others, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Heavy teen. Dun flame or report me because you couldn't listen, if you don't read this chapter it won't make a big difference; it's only the baking part. Remember, I warned you.<strong>

* * *

><p>After they finished making dinner, they awoke Hageshi and ate together. Then cleaned up and started taking out the baking ingredients. "So, what would you guys like? Lemon? Chocolate? Vanilla? Strawberry? Orange? What cake flavor?" Kagome asked, grinning at them.<p>

The twins looked at each other then back at their mother, "Chocolate!" They cried in unison, grinning back at her. Taro nodded his agreement as well as Kairi and Sugimi.

"Alrighty! Let's get to it then, boys! Triple chocolate cake?" Kagome asked cheerfully, Sugimi's eyes lit up at that and he eagerly agreed.

They other's agreed as well and laughed a little as Kagome hit Sugimi with a oven mitt as he reached for a piece of chocolate from one of the bars she was using. She got out the bowls and spatulas, all the while keeping an eye on Sugimi. Said male pouted and looked at the chocolate sadly. Kagome finally sighed and gave in. Breaking off a piece, she held in front of his mouth teasingly. His eyes lit up and he grabbed it with his mouth, nearly eating her fingers at the same time.

He held her fingers in his mouth as she tried to remove them, the others were busy reading the baking book of Kagome's to notice. They locked eyes and he smiled at her teasingly, Kagome blushed and looked away quickly. Sugimi lifted his hand and used it to raise her head by sliding two fingers under her chin.

They stared at each other silently; a longing look in both their eyes. Kagome swallowed thickly; Sugimi smirked dangerously. Kagome leaned back as Sugimi leaned forward. "Scared...?" He teased slightly in her ear, nipping it slightly; Kagome paled and gulped.

"N-no. I... I..."

"You what, Kagome?" He purred, dragging his fangs lightly across her neck. Kagome whined and tilted her head to the right a little, giving him more room. Sugimi chuckled darkly.

He suddenly pulled away and walked over to the others. Kagome panted softly and growled, glaring at him from the corner of her eye. Instead of saying anything she ignored him and followed him to the others.

They quickly made the cake and poured it into the three circle pans Kagome had lined with parchment paper and coated in a light sheet of butter. Kairi and Taro put them in the large oven in a triangular shape; one at the back and the other two closer to the front.

Kairi and Taro settled in the family room with Hageshi and Kyoryoku. Kairi and Taro were playing a game of tennis Wii. Hageshi was cheering on Taro while Kyoryoku was cheering on Kairi.

Kagome sat on the kitchen counter reading one of the baking books she showed them. She had closed the door in the kitchen that led to the living room and the one in the living room that led to the family room. She was currently sitting in front of the closed living room door on the counter beside the sink and dishwasher. Her knees touched the side of the counter and she sat closer to the edge behind her, not that she would fall off of course.

A hand slid under the side of her shirt and made little circles on her left hip, Kagome dropped the book in shock and watched as it closed on the floor. An arm wrapped itself around her waist and she gulped while trying to pull away and jump off the counter.

"What were you reading, Kagome?" Sugimi purred in her ear, tightening his grip on her waist.

"A-a b-baking book-k..." She stuttered and gripped the edge of the counter hard. She felt him press his chest against her back.

"Hmm..." The sound rumbled in his chest and vibrated through her gently, she shivered at the feel of it.

"I-I..." She started but was cut off when Sugimi slowly, teasingly, ran his fangs from behind her ear to her collarbone. "P-please..." Kagome whined and reached behind herself to grip his pants. He chuckled and smirked darkly.

"Please... what?" He teased, scraping his fangs over her neck again. A thin line of blood appeared and he licked it slowly while Kagome whined and moaned at the same time.

"I-I... I don't know!" She cried and arched her back slightly as he bit her neck gently.

He chuckled again and smiled dangerously at her. He gently kissed her neck a few times, "Oh, 'Gimi..." Kagome moaned and closed her eyes while biting her lip cutely.

"Yes, 'Gome...?" He coaxed, restraining himself a little; Kagome moaned and bit her lip harder while panting. He pulled her back a little and turned her around, she obeyed and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed his hips tightly against her and groaned softly.

"Mmm... th-that f-feels goood..." Kagome moaned and panted out, gripping him tightly.

"Yes..."

He groaned and pressed his hips harder against her as she pressed hers against him. She bucked a little and bit his ear gently. A tingle shot down both their legs but mostly stayed at the groin area. Sugimi groaned and realized quickly what that indicated; it had happened a few time before with his ex-mate when they were trying for Sesshomaru.

It wasn't a common thing to feel at the moment but it felt good; his knees felt weak and he used his elbows as extra help to stand.

Sugimi nipped her collarbone and kissed her neck as he slowly undid the buttons on her blouse. He got one button open then another and the third was almost undone, then the fourth and the fif-

_**'Beep! Beep! Beep!'**_

Both jumped and pulled away quickly. Kagome blushed darkly and did the buttons back up on her blouse. She opened the oven and poked a stick in each of them, seeing the batter stick to it she put a few more minutes on the timer after closing the door.

"Gomen ne..." Kagome whispered, looking away. Sugimi looked at her in shock.

"W-what?" He asked, staring at her sadly.

"Gomen ne..." She repeated and looked back at him.

"Kago-"

"No... please, no..." She cut him off and he sighed as she ran out of the kitchen, holding a hand to her mouth as tears slowly slid down her face.

* * *

><p>Da! *-* Da! *-* Da! *-* Lol! *-* I wrote this horrible-ness thingy. *-* Lol! *-* - Meh hope you guys enjoyed it! - *-* Review my perverted readers. *-* Jk! *-*<p>

Later!~ ;)

Ken...


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The search – La Recherche

Rating: Currently teen.

Summary: Two warm hearted people come together to find the missing baby boy. What they didn't expect to find along the way was... _love._

Inspiration: The winter season.

Claimer: Kyoryoku, Hageshi, Kairi, Taro and the name Akiaro is mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the others, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Sugimi groaned in frustration and looked around the kitchen. He sat there for a few minutes, thinking what had happened over. Three beeps went off, effectively breaking his train of thought. He looked up from his spot and noticed Kagome had come back, her eyelashes were sticking together and it was the only indication of her tears.<p>

She took the cakes out quickly and quietly, not looking at him once. She walked out of the kitchen after removing them from their pans and putting the cakes in the freezer to cool faster. She opened the doors to the living room then the ones to the family room and called the four boys to come help her.

They came after offing the Wii system and putting everything away. As Kairi and Taro entered the kitchen they immediately picked up on the tense silence between Sugimi and Kagome, and also smelled them on each other. Not saying anything, which both parties were grateful for, they helped Kagome as she started to remove the candy ingredients from her pantry.

Taro grabbed a spoon and took a large spoonful of Cool Whip and started licking it while giggling and grinning. Kagome laughed softly with Kairi. Her little twins started to whine about how he got the Cool Whip and they didn't; Kagome and Kairi gave then a spoonful each quickly before the tears could start. They happily accepted it and started to lick it slowly.

Kagome checked on the cakes in the freezer and found them cool, taking them out, she put them on a large tray and opened the decorations she had got out.

Kagome cut the top off of two of the cakes and put them in a plate for Kyoryoku, Hageshi _and _Taro to enjoy. Kairi helped Kagome put a thick layer of the Cool Whip on the top off one of the sliced cakes and the bottom of the other. Putting them together they put another thick layer on top and place the last cake on it. Together they put more of it on the cake and lathered it in a thick coating of Cool Whip.

Sugimi's thick, chunky bangs covered his eyes as he sadly watched Kairi and Kagome tease and talk with each other while laughing. Not able to take anymore, he quietly exited the room, hoping he went un-noticed by them; Kagome, though, noticed and sighed quietly.

Sugimi didn't bother taking his coat from the hook but instead just put on his shoes and stepped out onto the porch quickly. He sat on the bench and punished himself to endure the cold wind and air as he sat there. He had promised Kagome not to touch her again but he just did, and he couldn't blame her if she didn't want to talk to him ever again.

He sat on the wooden bench swing under the roof by the door, for how long, he didn't know, but he guessed a long time when he saw the door open to his right. He didn't turn to look at who it was, already knowing exactly who.

"Don't be sorry, Kagome, it's not your fault; I did that and I take all the blame. Gomen ne..." He whispered, Kagome smiled softly at him.

Walking over, she wrapped a thick blanket around his shoulders and hugged them from behind. "I forgive you, I always will." She whispered in his ear gently. Sugimi smiled slightly and lay his head against her shoulder, looking at her from the side. Kagome leaned down and gently nuzzled his ear and neck; Sugimi closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly.

He opened his eyes as he felt her shiver slightly. "Come here." He commanded gently. Kagome let go and walked around the bench and to him. Reaching over, he pulled her into his lap and wrapped the large blanket over both of them. He tightly wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair while she in his chest. He rocked the bench gently and kissed the side of her head.

He noticed she had a mug in her hand and was sipping it. Smiling up at him, she raised the mug to his lips and tilted it, he opened his mouth and felt the liquid spill into it, he swallowed.

Sugimi chuckled, "Hot chocolate?" He teased, smiling at her. _Such a good indirect kiss, _he thought to himself.

"Don't you love chocolate, Mr. Puppy?" Kagome teased, taking a short sip of the hot liquid.

"Of course I do, Miss. Kitten. Do you not?"

"I do. But, Miss. Kitten?" Kagome raised a brow at him and giggled.

"Well," Sugimi started, "you look like a cute little kitten to me, my little kitten." He whispered in her ear, smiling as she blushed at the last part. "What happened to the others?"

"Fell dead asleep after eating the cake." Kagome said, grinning at him.

He smiled down at her and stood with her in his arms, she clutched him as he opened the door and walked inside before closing it. He set her down and they both removed their shoes before walking into the kitchen. From the kitchen, Sugimi could see Kairi and Taro passed out on different couches, Kagome's twins snuggling with them. He quietly closed the door and locked it, not worried about them not being able to leave, he had saw two doors in the living room and the family room.

"Sugimi," Kagome asked after they sat down to finally eat their share of the cake; it was decorated with the plain Cool Whip and edible flowers with grated chocolate and edible silver beads.

"Hmm...?"

"What have you always wanted to happen to you, but have never experienced in anyway?" Kagome asked, Sugimi raised a brow and thought for a moment.

"Well, hmm, I'm not sure. Maybe, commanded or rather forced to strip in public." He said, blushing darkly as Kagome laughed quietly at him. "What about you?"

Kagome blushed and muttered something. He raised a brow and stared at her questioningly, he hadn't heard her. Kagome sighed, "I don't know. It's really stupid and weird."

He smirked, "I told you mine, now it's your turn. Come on, tell me, 'Gome." He whispered, "I won't laugh, I promise." Kagome sighed and blushed darkly as she whispered it. "Again, I did not hear that."

"I... I..."

"You...?" He coaxed, smirking darkly at her embarrassment.

"I've always wanted to be spanked, okay?" Kagome finally burst, her eyes widened and she blushed while looking down.

Sugimi blinked, _Did she just say...?_, his thoughts trailed off as he chuckled slightly, "You've always wanted to be spanked? Why?"

"I... I don't know. I told you it was stupid. It's just a silly thing," She protested, the blush firmly in place.

"Kagome," Sugimi purred, "I can arrange that. You won't have think about how it feels again, you'll know." He stalked towards her slowly, a dangerously perverted smirk on his face and he let out a dark chuckle as she backed away. He could smell the fear, nervousness but especially, he could smell her slight arousal and heavy excitement.

Kagome gulped and ran out of the room and up the stairs. Locking her door quickly and jumping under the covers. Sugimi smirked from outside the door and extended his claws so he could pick lock it. Opening the door slowly, he shut it behind himself and locked it again.

Kagome peeked at him from under the covers and squealed as he suddenly pounced on her and pinned her down.

* * *

><p>I think your perverted minds can guess what's going to happen next chapter.<p>

Later!~ ;)

Ken...


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The search – La Recherche

Rating: Currently teen.

Summary: Two warm hearted people come together to find the missing baby boy. What they didn't expect to find along the way was... _love._

Inspiration: The winter season.

Claimer: Kyoryoku, Hageshi, Kairi, Taro and the name Akiaro is mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the others, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Heavy teen. Dun flame or report me because you couldn't listen, if you don't read this chapter it won't make a big difference. Remember, I warned you.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome blushed as she looked up at him. Sugimi stared down at her through half closed eyes, he was letting out a growl that sound like something akin to a purr. Kagome swallowed and stared up at the ceiling, he leaned down and nuzzled her cheek.<p>

"So," Sugimi drawled, "shall we see just how much you'll like being spanked?" He nibbled teasingly at her jaw line and chuckled as she squirmed in an attempt to escape him.

"N-no...?" She asked slowly, looking at him from below her eyelashes. He chuckled and nuzzled her neck, nipping occasionally.

"No? You always wanted to be spanked, have you not? I shall fulfill that deprived feeling." He growled in the back of his throat and slid off of her. He sat at the bottom of the bed with her squirming in his lap.

"Uhh..." Kagome gulped at the predatory look in his eye.

He flipped her over his knees and smirked as she started to squirm faster and with a little more strength. "Hold still... or else..." He whispered darkly and he heard her squeak as she suddenly stilled. He grinned and undid her loose jeans quickly, sliding them down her legs and fully off, he threw it on the floor beside the bed and held her down with his left hand.

"No!" She cried and started her futile struggle again. He laughed evilly and held her down with a little more strength.

"Keep moving and the _thong _comes off." He whispered darkly, smirking as he stared at the midnight blue thong. Kagome gasped as she remembered she had worn _that._ He laughed at her dark blush and teasingly scarped his blunt nail over her bottom. She tensed and choked on her own spit, her hands flew to her bottom and she struggled again. "Bad girl..."

"S-stop Sugimi!" Kagome cried, yes, she was scared but so very aroused and excited. Sugimi smirked and lifted his right hand to eye level.

"Ready...?" He whispered teasingly.

Sugimi's hand connected with her bottom and she cried out while her excitement and arousal spiked higher. He took a deep breath of it and smiled. Kagome started to squirm faster and whine.

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

"Ahh!" Kagome moaned in pleasure/pain and continued to squirm, slower though.

"You like that, huh?" He growled and smacked her again. "Tell me."

"Te-tell you what?" Kagome asked, her bottom stung but it stung pleasurably.

"Tell me who your master is, slave!" He growled, Kagome gasped as she realized his beast was out.

"N-no one."

"Who is your master...?"

**SMACK!**

"Hmm...?"

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

"Who bitch?"

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

"Huh?"

Kagome panted heavily and shifted in his lap. "Y-you are m-my master..." Sugimi smiled and delivered a loving smack across her bottom, Kagome groaned and panted harder.

"Good girl..." He whispered, "I think that's good enough... for now." Kagome moaned as she was lifted from his lap and cradled in his arms. She snuggled into him and lay her head on his shoulder, both collecting their thoughts slowly.

"That was," Kagome started, "... amazing."

Sugimi chuckled as he regained control of his beast and stood with her, walked over to the side of the bed and laying her in it gently. Kagome slid under the covers slowly, making sure not to put pressure on her bottom and slid her shirt off underneath the covers.

Dropping it onto the floor beside the bed without a second thought. Sugimi picked it up along with her jeans and dropped them in the hamper beside her bathroom.

Sugimi looked at the digital alarm clock on her nightstand. **_11:56_** was on the clock. He smirked and chuckled as Kagome whined and stared at him. "Leave!" She growled softly at him and snuggled into the sheets.

Instead of leaving, he stripped his suit quickly, leaving himself in his green boxers, he climbed into her bed from the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I said leave not snuggle with me." Kagome said pouting, giving him her best fake glare. He chuckled and kissed her nose, turning and reaching behind him to flick the light off, turning back to her and hugging her from behind. "Fine! Stay!" Kagome growled, but he wasn't convinced that she was angry.

"Fine! I will!" He growled back feigning anger. Kagome looked behind her and smiled at him, a quiet laugh escaping her lips. He smiled back at her and buried his face in her hair and neck.

Together they drifted off to sleep quickly, completely comfortable with each other.

* * *

><p>YAH! *-* Love u people! Review!<p>

Later!~ ;)

Ken...


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The search – La Recherche

Rating: Currently teen.

Summary: Two warm hearted people come together to find the missing baby boy. What they didn't expect to find along the way was... _love._

Inspiration: The winter season.

Claimer: Kyoryoku, Hageshi, Kairi, Taro and the name Akiaro is mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the others, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Kagome stretched like a kitten and yawned softly, her bottom was sore and she couldn't remember why. She stumbled out of her king sized bed and walked towards her bathroom suite. Opening the door, she almost screamed, almost.<p>

Sugimi laughed and smiled at her, a perverted gleam in his eye. Flashes of the night before came to her and she blushed darkly, slamming the door shut and running towards her bed, then jumping and hiding under the covers. She could hear Sugimi's amused laughter from behind the door and could only let out a soft whine of embarrassment.

The bathroom door opened and Sugimi walked out, smiling at her innocently as she peeked at him from under her 'special barrier of defense'. She glared at him accusingly and pouted.

"Because of you," Kagome growled while pointing her index finger at him. "my butt is sore."

"Good!" He said, smirking deviously, "You'll remember who your master is, my little servant-slave." Kagome glared at him angrily.

"Don't call me a servant-slave!" She growled and looked away with a sad look in her eye.

Sugimi froze and walked over to her slowly, "Kagome, I was only kidding," He saw a tear slid down her cheek and stared at her in shock.

"Unwanted memories..." She whispered, sitting up with a sigh. Sugimi whined and hugged her while nuzzling her neck.

"Gomen ne... 'Gome-chan..." He whispered, both their thoughts on one thing: The rape.

Kagome sighed and slid her arms around him hesitantly, he whined and hugged her tighter. Smiling into her hair and pulling her onto his lap in contentment.

"It gives me nightmares, sometimes..." She admitted in a whisper.

Sugimi whimpered and growled softly in his chest, a soothing growl usually used for a distressed mate or family member; perhaps a close friend, like so. Kagome snuggled into his chest and smiled, it felt good to be loved and not have to do the loving; surprisingly so, Kagome felt safer than she ever had before, except when her father or grandfather were here, then she felt safer-er.

Why she felt so loved was unknown to her. She didn't love Sugimi, right? She just liked him... as a friend; a close friend; closer than anyone she's ever had. Oh dear sweet Kami's, she loved him!

"Kagome, I'm sorry," Sugimi whispered, in that oh so sexy deep voice of his, Kagome whined inwardly.

Suddenly Kagome pushed him backwards and he bounced on the bed. Jumping up, she laughed evilly and ran into the bathroom quickly. "Sucker!" Sugimi chuckled and stood.

He pick locked the bathroom door as he had the room before, and walked in. He wished he didn't because upon entering and closing the door also locking it; he was met with a sight that made his body react violently.

* * *

><p>One of my shorter chapters. Why? You ask. Because people can't review. The less review the less words being typed. I love, truly, love hearing your feedback on my chapters, it warms me up. Oh and the 'oh so sexy deep voice of his' part was written by my cute master, Sara; I'm her little monster, Ken'ichi, (It's an inside joke kind of thing). Review for more words to be written.<p>

Later!~ ;)

Ken...


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The search – La Recherche

**Rating: T...? M...? (I've been thinking and it seems M. Should I really change it to M or leave it at T? People have read worse T; just saying.)**

Summary: Two warm hearted people come together to find the missing baby boy. What they didn't expect to find along the way was... _love._

Inspiration: The winter season.

Claimer: Kyoryoku, Hageshi, Kairi, Taro and the name Akiaro is mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the others, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Sugimi swallowed nervously as Kagome stared at him in shock, unable to move. He really truly didn't mean to come in when she was like <em>that.<em>

"G-Gomen n-ne..." He muttered, eyes wide as he looked at her. Kagome blushed up to her ears and down to her toes.

"G-get out!" She cried suddenly, trying to cover quickly.

Sugimi complied and quickly clicked the lock on the door and left, closing it behind himself in a flash. He slid to the ground in front of the door and stared at nothing in a daze. She was beautiful. Sure, he'd have probably seen her naked if he looked earlier but he hadn't looked at her earlier.

This time too, she was fully naked, not a piece of clothing anywhere on her. He gulped and stood slowly, looking down at his boxers and sighing at the large bulge in it. Shifting uncomfortably, Sugimi walked over to his clothes and dressed slowly. He wanted to shower and wear some new clothes but he had none here.

He walked from the room slowly and to the kitchen. Blushing as he remembered how she looked naked. It was now like a permanent imprint in his mind, he couldn't get it out. It was like that quote or saying or whatever, "You can't un-see something you saw," or something along those lines.

"Sugimi," A tired voice greeted as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Kairi," He muttered in a greeting back, sitting across his friend slowly. "Where's Taro and the twins?"

"Sleeping still."

"Ahh,"

They sat in a comfortable silence, Sugimi shifting here and there. Kairi stared at him curiously but didn't say anything, he had noticed his pants seemed a little too small at the moment when he had entered. But he had decided then and decided again now not to say anything about it.

"Should we wake them...?" Sugimi asked after a while, looking at the snoring Taro with two boys snoring atop him.

"Should we...?" Kairi muttered, raising a brow in question.

"I don't know. It's almost eleven," Sugimi sniffed a little and shifted some more. Kairi raised a brow at him and in return got a light blush. He smirked, now he just couldn't hold back any longer.

"What's with the shifting, my friend? You seem... distracted," He chuckled inwardly as the blush darkened and he turned his head away. Kairi sniffed the air around him and felt his eyes widened in shock.

"W-what?" Sugimi muttered, glancing at him nervously.

"You slept with Kagome," He whispered with no breath, "And you're aroused about something too,"

"Sh-shut up..." He growled and turned away. Kairi chuckled softly and stood slowly.

"Well, I think I'll go wake the twins and Taro," Kairi stood and walked into the cozy living room. Sugimi sighed and desperately tired to suppress his arousal, finally managing to do that after a moment.

"Uncl Kri!"

Kyoryoku exclaimed and jumped on him while giggling. Sugimi stared at them and sighed, he felt lonely. Kairi chuckled and twirled him around, kissing the crown of his head affectionately. He shifted him in his grip just in time to catch the jumping Hageshi. Taro whined and turned his back to them in annoyance.

"Go away,"

He muttered and snuggled into the couch as much as he could. Kairi chuckled and put the kids down, grabbing his friend and pulling him off the couch and onto the ground. Taro whined and whimpered as his warm spot disappeared. He sat up quickly and jumped for the couch but was grabbed and pulled to the washroom on this floor.

"Nooo!" He whined and grabbed at the walls in an attempt to get back to his cozy 'bed'.

"Taro-kun, don't be so mean to Kairi-kun," Kagome's amused voice broke through his fit. He blushed and glumly walked into the washroom.

"Thank you, Kagome," Kairi chuckled and grabbed the running Hageshi quickly before he went face first into the wall. "Careful, little one,"

Hageshi clutched him tightly and Kairi noticed the tears in his eyes and the ones that had slid down his face. Kagome did as well and came over quickly. Kairi placed him on the ground and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"What happened, Hage?" Kagome asked, stroking his cheek gently.

"K-Kyory-yoku-u, h-hit me-e," He sniffled and whimpered to himself.

Kairi's eyes widened in shock for a moment but he didn't say anything. Kagome's eyes steeled for a moment before going back to their gentle look, "Where?"

Hageshi pointed at his left arm and they lifted it to reveal a quickly bruising mark. Kagome stood and went to find Kyoryoku who had taken off sometime earlier.

* * *

><p>Wow! Lol. I think you guys hate me or something, I hardly get any feedback. Anyways, sorry for the late update, my laptop was taken from me so I could 'properly' heal from the surgery. Meh! I'm going to put more of the lovely little twin in here for the moment, someone had requested that.<p>

_**Vote for your favourite twin and you could win a cuddle session with yours truly; or if you're a dude or you dislike or hate me, a one-shot story.**_

_Just saying but Kyoryoku is my favourite one. __You'll see, my fluffy fuffy friends, I have plans in store for your little Hageshi..._**_Muhahahahaha!_**

Later!~ ;)

Ken...


	13. Chapter 13

Title: The search – La Recherche

Rating: Heavy Teen...

Summary: Two warm hearted people come together to find the missing baby boy. What they didn't expect to find along the way was... _love._

Inspiration: The winter season.

Claimer: Kyoryoku, Hageshi, Kairi, Taro and the name Akiaro is mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the others, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Sugimi, Kairi, and Taro looked Hageshi over. Kairi had his suspicions but didn't want to say anything, as did Taro and Sugimi.<p>

"Did he hit you anywhere else, Hage?" Taro asked kindly, smiling at him warmly. Hageshi shook his head and smiled at them.

"Why did he hit you?" Kairi asked, smiling but there was a stern look on his face. Hageshi shifted... nervously?

"I-I don't know..." He muttered, trying to sound like he was convincing himself.

"Taro, you stay here with him, 'Gimi, let's go find Kagome; I think she might have found yoku by now." Kairi winked at them and turned to leave, Sugimi followed him. Taro started to tickle Hageshi as an act of play.

Kairi voiced his suspicions to Sugimi and Sugimi voiced his as well. They easily found Kagome by her scent, she was still looking for Kyoryoku.

"Do you know where he is?" She asked upon seeing them.

"Kagome," Kairi said, "Kyoryoku is in the attic by the smell of it."

"Thanks," She muttered and skipped up the stairs quickly. They followed her swiftly and went in front of her, making their way to the attic in a few smooth motions. Kagome looked around as she entered the large space, it was Kyoryoku's bedroom, clean unlike Hageshi's.

"Kyoryoku," Sugimi called, it echoed throughout the room. The two demons heard a small whimper of fear and glanced at each other. Playing dumb, he called out again.

A louder whimper sounded but it was still not loud enough for Kagome to hear. Kairi walked towards the bed slowly, "Yoku," He said softly, kneeling beside the bed.

"I sowry!" Kyoryoku cried from underneath, "I din't do it!"

"Yoku, little one," Kairi muttered soothingly, "Come here." Kyoryoku looked at him in fear but obeyed and slowly crawled towards him.

Kagome and Sugimi watched them silently, Kairi gestured them to leave and they did, going down and playing with Taro and Hageshi.

Kairi wrapped his arms around Kyoryoku and stood, moving to sit on the bed. "I-I din't het im!" He cried, sitting in front of Kairi. Kairi thumbed the tears away and smiled at him.

"I know, little one," He chuckled softly at his shocked look and he blinked away the tears slowly, sniffing loudly.

"Wa-wah...?" He was confused, sniffling loudly, he shook his head slightly. Kairi smirked and grabbed a Kleenex, holding it to his nose gently.

"Blow." Kyoryoku blew his nose into the Kleenex and pulled away, Kairi whipped his nose and threw it in the garbage, standing and going to the bathroom to wash up. Thinking to himself just how big the room was. Kyoryoku jumped down from the bed and slowly stumbled after him.

"I... uhh," He blushed as Kairi looked at him. "I ned bat." He blushed darker and shuffled his feet, wringing his hands nervously. Kairi chuckled and picked him up gently.

"I shall bath you then," He winked and nuzzled his cheek as Kyoryoku giggled softly.

Kairi undressed him and threw out the diaper after folding it up, he had on-ed the watered before he started to undress him and now it was warm and ready for him. He filled it with bubble bath and gently lowered him into it, Kyoryoku giggled and splashed the water onto his face.

Kairi dodged the water and chuckled, removing his shirt. His green eyes sparkled and he tickled Kyoryoku under the water, he splashed around and giggled loudly, struggling to get away.

"So-sop!" He laughed and Kairi finally pulled away, smiling playfully down at him.

"Rawr!" Kairi teased as he brought a little wolf figure up and towards Kyoryoku. He squealed and grabbed it, playing with it in the bubbly water happily.

Kairi watched for a moment then grabbed the shampoo and conditioner. He told him to close his eyes and rubbed the shampoo in gently, washing it out quickly afterwards. He then put in the conditioner and did the same. After that he grabbed the baby wash and a soft cloth, washing his body gently before rinsing him again and leaning back against the sink to watch him play.

Ten minutes passed as Kyoryoku happily played or relaxed in the water before Kairi reached in and pulled the holder out, lifting Kyoryoku up and setting him on the rug outside the tub.

He dried him off and rubbed lotion all over him then powdered him up before putting on a clean diaper and leading him out of the room. He grabbed some warm black child sweat pants and put them on him then found a small and thick white shirt and put that on him as well. Finding some small fluffy white slippers and a pair of black socks, he put those on him too.

He dried his hair a little more and picked him up gently, taking him down stairs and to the family room where the rest were seated waiting for them.

* * *

><p>OMG! I'm hyper! AGAIN! ! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Oh yeah!~ REVIEW!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~<p>

Ken... ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Title: The search – La Recherche

Rating: Heavy Teen...

Summary: Two warm hearted people come together to find the missing baby boy. What they didn't expect to find along the way was... _love._

Inspiration: The winter season.

Claimer: Kyoryoku, Hageshi, Kairi, Taro and the name Akiaro is mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the others, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Hageshi glared at Kyoryoku as he entered with Kairi and snuggled into Taro's lap while smirking at him evilly. Kyoryoku pouted and glared back at him angrily. Hageshi smirked at him toothily and smiling happily up at Taro who smiled back and winked.<p>

"Sop lokin at me lick tat." Kyoryoku growled at him, pouting. Hageshi glared back.

"I an nut!" He sneered at him. The adults froze and blinked as they watched them.

"Ur a lior, I din't it u!"

"Ye, u di!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"As-fac, I di- "

"Kyoryoku!" Kairi raised his voice, his tone hard and stern.

Hageshi started crying at the name that Kyoryoku called him. Kyoryoku flinched and whimpered softly, feeling Kairi's angry glare on him.

"Kyoryoku, go to your room, I'll be up in a minute!" Kagome said, turning to look at him in anger. Kyoryoku whined and turned and ran up the stairs, nearly tripping, to his attic room.

"Why are you smirking, boy?" Kairi asked, raising a brow at Hageshi's smirking face. It quickly disappeared as he stared at him in fear-shock. "Why don't _you _go to your room too?" Hageshi swallowed and scrambled off of Taro's lap and ran to his bedroom.

"Gosh, where did he even hear that?" Kagome whined, burying her face in her hands.

"Most likely at school." Taro muttered, laying a hand on her shoulder gently. Kagome shook her head and sighed, looking up at them sadly. Sugimi smiled and winked playfully earning a bright pink blush from her.

"Excuse me, I shall go see Kyoryoku." He bowed and turned towards the stairs.

"Kairi-kun," Kagome called softly.

* * *

><p>"Kyoryoku," Kairi said as he ascended the stairs to the attic. "Kyoryoku, where are you?"<p>

His extremely sensitive ears picked up the sound of an ever so soft sniffle.

"Kyoryoku, answer me." His tone was still the same as it had been before, sternly hard.

"Y-yz-z...?" It was a soft whisper of a yes. Kairi knelt beside the bed and looked under it, raising a brow at the tear soaked face of Kyoryoku.

"Come here." Kairi raised a brow as he shook his head furiously and crawled backwards a little more. "Now."

He whimpered and let out a loud cry, more tears sliding down his slightly reddened face. Kairi sighed softly and stood, dusting his pants off slowly.

"I am a very patient person, Kyoryoku," He started with a chuckle, hearing another sniffle and whimper from the boy. "I can wait for you to come out."

"I sowry!" He heard a cry from underneath the bed he was lying atop.

"Oh, are you?" He smirked as he stared at the ceiling, decorated black with bright yellow realistic looking stars and moon, also a few clouds.

"Yz!" The sobbing got louder and Kairi sighed again. Standing in one smooth motion from the bed, dropped to his knees than lay down with his chin on his overlapping hands to stare at the little boy.

"Kyoryoku, come here." Kyoryoku shook his head furiously and sniffed loudly, hiccuping as well. "Please...?"

"Nuh!" Sob. Hiccup. Sniff.

Kairi pushed his sleeves up to his elbows and slid forward, towards the whimpering Kyoryoku who backed away quickly. He grabbed onto his ankle and pulled him, thrashing and all, towards himself. He slid back out from under the bed and sat on it with the squirming Kyoryoku in his lap.

"Stop it, 'Yoku."

He did, looking up at him in fear of what might come next.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry! Don't hate me! I've been so busy catching up on school and all, the surgery had made me stay away from a while. I really do apologize for keeping you waiting, I do not like to keep people waiting.<p>

But the good news is, Sara, my wittle kitten (Whiskers - you shall meet him soon), and I have just finished watching BB (Black Butler) season one and two - we come for you OVA's soon. It was awesome! I love Sebas-chan now! Grell too! Muhahahahah!

Later!~ ;)

Ken...

(P.S. No, Guys, I'm Not Gay.)


	15. Chapter 15

Kairi sighed and sat him on the bed. Standing, he rolled his shoulders and shook his head slightly. "I'm taking away all your toys and you will stay in this room unless called out by an adult, understood?"

"NUH!" Kyoryoku started crying at the thought of loosing his toys. He waved his hand around the room and anything that could be counted as a toy disappeared without a trace. Kairi sighed and turned, walking out of the room quickly and down to the second floor

"Lunch will be ready in ten." He heard Kagome call from the kitchen and sighed softly, it was almost noon. He walked into Hageshi's room and blinked at the mess, Hageshi lay drawing a picture he called 'Kyoryoku' and writing stupid and idiot and moron all over it. Kairi growled inwardly and snatched the paper from him, looking it over with an emotionless face.

Hageshi yelped in surprise and looked up at Kairi in fear. Kairi ripped the paper up easily and watched as the shreds caught on fire. He smirked at Hageshi and raised a brow.

"You," He started, "are grounded. No leaving, no games, no nothing. You shall only come out of this room when one of the adults calls you, understood?" He waved his hand around the room and made all the toys disappear. "And you will clean up this mess. Hurry up! You have five minutes."

He turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself. He skipped down the stairs and entered the kitchen where the rest were talking and making their brunch.

"Need help?" He asked, smiling at them warmly.

"Nope, I'm done."

"We're done." Taro corrected, grinning at her as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"What did you do to get included?" She teased gently.

"Meanie!" He chuckled and sat down as she lay a few dishes of food on the table mats.

Kagome walked over to the stairs. "Come down, the food is ready, kids!" She called and watched as Hageshi's door opened and he quickly came out, walking down the stairs and disappearing into the kitchen. "Kyoryoku, come down!" She called again. "Kyoryoku...?"

She sighed and began to walk up the stairs. "Kagome," Kairi mumbled, "Go serve them their food, I'll get him."

"Alright." She muttered and walked back into the kitchen. Kairi sighed and walked up the stairs and into the attic once again.

"Kyoryoku, I thought I told you to listen..." He trailed off as he reached the top of the stairs and looked at the bed. His sharp gaze looked at the bed, a single red dot was on it which hadn't been before. He froze and his ear twitched. "Kyoryoku, where are you? Stop playing now or you won't get your toys back."

His ears picked up a soft sound and he flashed over there, grabbing someone by the throat. He sent a message to Sugimi and Taro with his powers. They both appeared beside him followed by Kagome, who gapped from the doorway.

A youkai was in Kairi's grip as he glared at him and squeezed his neck tightly. Kyoryoku lay unconscious in the bathroom, blood slid down his cheek from a thin cut and more blood came out from his shoulder.

* * *

><p>And the plot thickens. Lol. Thanks for the reviews my lovely people. Should I let Yoku die? ... <em>silence <em>... I'M KIDDING!~ GEEZ! I like Yoku, he's my fav. Oh and vote which twin you like more on my Poll.

Review!~

Ken... ;)


End file.
